List of Emperors, Empresses, Kings, and Queens of the United Kingdom
This is a list of Emperors, Empresses, Kings, and Queens of what is today the United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, Puerto Rico, and Snelly. It does not include those of whom are Gainese, how ever it does include the Egyptian Era monarchs of Egyptian (Ancient Gainese) rule of the Kingdom of Athens. Not all monarchs are on here as only those with the most power are held to the highest honor, as many of the old monarchs where regional monarchs instead of High Rulers, regardless all are direct descendants of St. Bishop himself, however in naming custom, the family could choose to change the dynasty at any time and thus many did over the countless years of their reign. Pontivov Dynasty Emperor Alexander Pontivov of St. Bishop I. 1 A.U.K-Present Empress Kiki 478 B.U.K.-1 B.U.K. Safei Dynasty Emperor Tobias Marcus Taios VII 567-478 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias Tuf Fungo Siest VI 678-567 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias Safei Wazubo V 789-678 BUK Emperor Tobias Safei Wanubolo IV 865-789 BUK Emperor Tobias III 980-865 B.U.K. Empress Shri Mondu Safei 1001-980 B.U.K. Empress Shri Mobli Safei 1020-1001 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias II 1235-1020 B.U.K. Empress Shri Venti Safei 1345-1235 B.U.K. Emperor Tobias I 1444-1345 B.U.K. Chang Dynasty Emperor Ahang Shing Zing 1492-1444 B.U.K. Emperor Zani Hui Zanshin 1519-1492 B.U.K. Empress Sin O Mun 1598-1519 B.U.K. Empress Sin O 1659-1598 B.U.K. Emperor Shan Ziboo 1779-1659 B.U.K. Emperor Shang Lan 1898-1779 B.U.K. Zing Dynasty Empress Shmi Dayoo 1919-1898 B.U.K. Empress Hinto Dinta 1978-1919 B.U.K. Emperor Shamo Tamo 2011-1978 B.U.K. Emperor Shang Ri La 2104-2011 B.U.K. Dragot Imperial Dynasty Queen Anne V 2212-2104 B.U.K Queen Anne IV 2341-2212 B.U.K. Queen Anne III 2456-2341 B.U.K. Queen Anne II 2678-2456 B.U.K. Queen Anne I 2890-2678 B.U.K. King Richard I King of the Krygst 2999-2890 B.U.K. Venetao Dynasty Empress Thomia II 3099-2999 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold XI 3176-3099 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold X 3209-3176 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold IX 3290-3209 B.U.K Emperor Leopold VIII 3317-3290 B.U.K. Empress Thomia I 3389-3317 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold VII 3456-3389 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold VI 3501-3456 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold V 3578-3501 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold IV 3589-3578 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold III 3589 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold II 3697- 3589 B.U.K. Emperor Leopold I 3799-3697 B.U.K. Alax Dynasty Empress Justinia II 3690-3697 B.U.K Empress Justinia I 3603-3690 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XV 3554-3603 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XIV 3498-3454 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XIII 3407-3498 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso XII 3344-3407 B.U.K Emperor Alfonso XI 3306-3344 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso X 3217-3306 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso IX 3184-3317 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso VIII 3104-3184 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso VII 3090-3104 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso VI 3001-3090 B.U.K Emperor Alfonso V 4976-3001 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso IV 4981-4976 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso III 4810-4981 B.U.K Emperor Alfonso II 4768-4810 B.U.K. Emperor Alfonso I 4590-4768 B.U.K. Haseph Dynasty Empress Tsutse III 4870-4590 B.U.K. Empress Tsutse II 4987-4870 B.U.K. Empress Tsutse I 5078-4987 B.U.K. King Giovani I 5245-5078 B.U.K. Emperor Carlos III 5346-5245 B.U.K. Emperor Carlos II 5467-5346 B.U.K. Empress Anne 5507-5467 B.U.K. Empress Carlatta 5689-5507 B.U.K. Emperor Carlos I 5767-5689 B.U.K. Empress Sume 5890-5767 B.U.K. Empress Tsu An Ra Makt 5977-5890 B.U.K. Emperor Charles 6120-5977 B.U.K. Emperor Emilo II 6345-6120 B.U.K. Emperor Emilio I 6390-6345 B.U.K. Emperor Dastan 6509-6390 B.U.K. Emperor Thomos 6619-6509 B.U.K. Visoteli Dynasty Emperor Dajet III 6789-6619 B.U.K. Empress Divina 6856-6789 B.U.K. Emperor Dajet II 6895-6856 B.U.K. Emperor Dajet I 6987-6895 B.U.K. Empress Storia 7027-6987 B.U.K. Empress Amelis 7156-7027 B.U.K. Empress Phobialioa 7345-7156 B.U.K. Alufwa Dynasty Empress Anamoria III 7456-7345 B.U.K. Empress Anamoria II 7567-7456 B.U.K. Emperor Asepholous XV 7701-7567 B.U.K. Empress Anamoria I 7757-7701 B.U.K. Emperor Asephoulous XIV 7898-7757 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous XIII 7987-7898 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous XII 8067 -7987 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous XI 8145 - 8067 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous X 8262- 8145 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous IX 8332-8262 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous VIII 8456-8332 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous VII 8601-8456 B.U.K Emperor Aesphoulous VI 8723-8601 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous V 8957-8723 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous IV 9023-8957 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous III 9123-9023 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous II 9267-9123 B.U.K. Emperor Aesphoulous I 9369 - 9267 B.U.K. Ellian Dynasty Empress Astephia V 9456-9369 B.U.K. Empress Astephia IV 9577- 9456 B.U.K. Empress Astephia III 9603- 9577 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus Cesmo II 9740-9603 B.U.K. Empress Astephia II 9851- 9740 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus Cesmo I 9926 - 9851 B.U.K. Empress Asephia I 9991-9926 B.U.K. Empress Tisdania 10010-9991 B.U.K. Empress Alophie 10109-10010 B.U.K. Empress Josefina II 10234-10109 B.U.K. Empress Josefina I 10367-10234 B.U.K. Banafrit Dynasty Empress Bennu XV 10567-10367 B.U.K. Empress Bennu XIV 10789-10567 B.U.K. Empress Bennu XIII 11004-10789 B.U.K. Empress Bennu XII 11450-11004 B.U.K. Empress Bennu XI 11509-11450 B.U.K. Empress Bennu X 11790-11509 B.U.K. Empress Bennu IX 11880-11790 B.U.K. Empress Bennu VIII 12790-11880 B.U.K. Empress Bennu VII 13145-12790 B.U.K. Empress Bennu VI 13301-13145 B.U.K. Empress Bennu V 13678-13301 B.U.K. Empress Bennu IV 13790-13678 B.U.K. Empress Bennu III 13890- 13790 B.U.K. Empress Bennu II 14200-13890 B.U.K. Empress Bennu I 14356-14200 B.U.K. Celophis Dynasty Empress Celos III 14673-14356 B.U.K. Empress Celos II 14737-14673 B.U.K. Empress Celos I 14898-14737 B.U.K. Plistolphis Dynasty Empress Cleopatra XXIX 14945-14898 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXVIII 15034- 14945 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXVII 15174-15034 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXVII 15278-15174 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXVI 15327-15278 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXV 15407-15327 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus X 15489-15497 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXV 15567-15489 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus IX 15623-15567 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus VIII 15784-15623 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXIV 15896 - 15784 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXIII 15956- 15896 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus VII 16056-15956 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXII 16116-16056 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus VI 16234-16116 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus V 16356-16234 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus IV 16400-16356 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XXI 16527-16400 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus III 16623- 16527 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus II 16701-16623 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XX 16811-16701 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XIX 16904-16811 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XVIII 17040-16904 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XVII 17152-17040 B.U.K. Emperor Augustus I 17204-17152 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XVI 17313- 17204 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XV 17417-17313 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XIV 17503-17417 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XIII 17614-17503 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XII 17776-17614 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra XI 17890-17776 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra X 17979-17890 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra IX 18067-17979 B.U.K. Empress Amneris 18204-18067 B.U.K. Emperor Ramses II 18326- 18204 B.U.K. Emperor Ramses I 18456-18326 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra VIII 18501-18456 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra VII 18614-18501 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra VI 18709-18591 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra V 18754-18709 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra IV 18890-18754 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra III 18977-18890 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra II 19054-18977 B.U.K. Empress Cleopatra I 19167-19054 B.U.K. Emuishere Dynasty Empress Kifi VI 19230-19167 B.U.K. Empress Kifi V 19379-19230 B.U.K. Empress Kifi IV 19480-19379 B.U.K. Empress Kifi III 19504-19480 B.U.K. Empress Kifi II 19610-19504 B.U.K. Empress Kifi I 19712-19610 B.U.K. Emperor Cepholous 19890-19712 B.U.K. Empress Baset III 19950-19890 B.U.K. Empress Baset II 20000-19950 B.U.K. Empress Baset I 20104-20000 B.U.K. Mashiska Dynasty Empress Claudia IV 20203-20104 B.U.K. Empress Claudia III 20316-20203 B.U.K. Empress Claudia II 20476-20316 B.U.K. Empress Claudia I 20557-20476 B.U.K. Emperor Dufoes 20678-20557 B.UK. Empress Claudette VI 20750-20678 B.U.K Empress Claudette V 20878-20750 B.U.K. Empress Claudette IV 20950-20878 B.U.K. Empress Claudette III 21030-20950 B.U.K. Empress Claudette II 21178-21030 B.U.K. Empress Claudette I 21250-21178 B.U.K. Elaminite Dynasty Empress Diana XXVI 21375-21250 B.U.K. Empress Diana XXV 21456-21375 B.U.K. Empress Diana XXIV 21517-21456 B.U.K. Empress Diana XXIII 21624-21517 B.U.K. Empress Diana XXII 21756-21624 B.U.K. Empress Diana XXI 21790-21756 B.U.K. Empress Diana XX 21902-21790 B.U.K. Empress Diana XIX 22006-21902 B.U.K. Empress Diana XVIII 22098-22006 B.U.K. Empress Diana XVII 22170-22098 B.U.K. Empress Diana XVI 22268-22170 B.U.K. Empress Diana XV 22345-22268 B.U.K. Empress Diana XIV 22456-22345 B.U.K. Empress Diana XIII 22570-22456 B.U.K. Empress Diana XII 22590-22570 B.U.K. Empress Diana XI 22643-22590 B.U.K. Empress Diana X 22701-22643 B.U.K. Empress Diana IX 22800-22701 B.U.K. Empress Diana VIII 22857-22800 B.U.K. Empress Diana VII 22923-22857 B.U.K. Empress Diana VI 22977-22923 B.U.K. Empress Diana V 23017-22977 B.U.K. Empress Diana IV 23142- 23017 B.U.K. Empress Diana III 23234-23142 B.U.K. Empress Diana II 23417-23234 B.U.K. Empress Diana I 23490-23417 B.U.K. Asoriam Dynasty Empress Scorpia VI 23576-23490 B.U.K. Empress Scorpia V 23659-23576 B.U.K. Empress Scorpia IV 23698-23659 B.U.K. Empress Scorpia III 23797-23698 B.U.K. Empress Scorpia II 23845-23797 B.U.K. Empress Scorpia I 23926-23845 B.U.K. Emperor Scorpious V 23984-23926 B.U.K. Emperor Scorpious IV 24024-23984 B.U.K. Emperor Scorpious III 24120-24024 B.U.K. Emperor Scorpious II 24195-24120 B.U.K. Emperor Scorpious I 24267-24195 B.U.K. Desilu Dynasty Emperor Sophulous XII 24357-24267 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous XI 24398-24357 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous X 24472-24398 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous IX 24567-24472 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous VIII 24578-24567 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous VII 24704-24578 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous VI 24806-24704 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous V 24877-24806 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous IV 24945-24877 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous III 25035-24945 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous II 25099-25035 B.U.K. Emperor Sophulous I 25157-25099 B.U.K. Empress Concordia IX 25212-25157 B.U.K. Empress Concordia VIII 25289-25212 B.U.K. Empress Concordia VII 25374-25289 B.U.K. Empress Concordia VI 25459-25374 B.U.K. Empress Concordia V 25501-25459 B.U.K. Empress Concordia IV 25570-25501 B.U.K. Empress Concordia III 25642-25570 B.U.K. Empress Concordia II 25698-25642 B.U.K. Empress Concordia I 25740-25698 B.U.K. Borghese Dynasty Emperor Titus III 25817-25740 B.U.K. Emperor Titus II 25890-25817 B.U.K. Emperor Titus I 25989-25890 B.U.K. Emperor Tifo II 26057-26989 B.U.K. Emperor Tifo I 26112-26057 B.U.K. Fordhamos Dynasty Emperor Ausuph III 26245-26112 B.U.K. Emperor Ausuph II 24379-26245 B.U.K. Emperor Ausuph I 24481-23379 B.U.K. Empress Neli X 24577-24481 B.U.K. Empress Neli IX 24688-24577 B.U.K. Empress Neli VIII 24717-24688 B.U.K. Empress Neli VII 24789-24717 B.U.K. Empress Neli VI 24890-23789 B.U.K. Empress Neli V 24977-24890 B.U.K. Empress Neli IV 25067-24977 B.U.K. Empress Neli III 25124-25067 B.U.K. Empress Neli II 25274-25124 B.U.K. Empress Neli I 25325-25274 B.U.K. Rusgravios Dynasty Empress Loila III 25390-25325 B.U.K. Empress Loila II 25497-25390 B.U.K. Emperor Augus II 25577-25497 B.U.K. Emperor Augus I 25654-25577 B.U.K. Empress Loila I 25787-25654 B.U.K. Cestraphos Dynasty Empress Ausia V 25845-25787 B.U.K. Empress Ausia IV 25890-25845 B.U.K. Empress Ausia III 25977-25890 B.U.K. Empress Ausia II 26067-25977 B.U.K. Emperor Ausian III 26142-26067 B.U.K. Empress Ausia I 26189-26142 B.U.K. Emperor Ausian II 26298-26189 B.U.K. Emperor Ausian I 26377-26298 B.U.K. Gaisus Dynasty Empress Eugene III 26478-26377 B.U.K. Empress Eugene II 26523-26478 B.U.K. Empress Eugene I 265677-26523 B.U.K. Emperor Davlous 265790-265677 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XIX 265835-265790 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XVIII 265890-265835 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XVII 265975-265890 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XVI 265990-265975 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XV 266089-265990 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XIV 266156-266089 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XIII 266234-266156 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XII 266345-266234 B.U.K. Empress Amelie XI 266390-266345 B.U.K. Empress Amelie X 266478-266390 B.U.K. Empress Amelie IX 266526-266478 B.U.K. Empress Amelie VIII 266581-266526 B.U.K. Empress Amelie VII 266634-266581 B.U.K. Empress Amelie VI 266712-266634 B.U.K. Empress Amelie V 266783-266712 B.U.K. Empress Amelie IV 266805-266783 B.U.K. Empress Amelie III 266890-266805 B.U.K. Empress Amelie II 266940-266890 B.U.K. Empress Amelie I 267057-266940 B.U.K. Voquis Dynasty Emperor Thesis III 267178-267057 B.U.K. Emperor Thesis II 267231-267178 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXXV 267345-267231 B.U.K. Emperor Thesis I 267390-267345 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXXIV 267479-267390 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXXIII 267519-267479 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXXII 267617-267519 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXXI 267701-267617 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXX 267790-267701 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXIX 267878-267790 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXVIII 267917-267878 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXVII 267980-267917 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXVI 268056-267980 B.U.K. Emperor Jillios VI 268112-268056 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXV 268178-268112 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXIV 268266-268178 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXIII 268321-268266 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXII 268390-268321 B.U.K. Emperor Jillios V 268467-268390 B.U.K. Emperor Jillios IV 268540-268467 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XXI 268659-268540 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XX 268726-268659 B.U.K. Emperor Jillios III 268790-268726 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XIX 268856-268790 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XVIII 268941-268856 B.U.K. Emperor Jillios II 269056-268941 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XVII 269127-269056 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XVI 269256-269127 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XV 269326-269256 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XIV 269456-269326 B.U.K. Emperor Jillios I 269556-269456 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XIII 269678-269556 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XII 269745-269678 B.U.K. Empress Asophia XI 269856-269745 B.U.K. Empress Asophia X 269927-269856 B.U.K. Empress Asophia IX 270077- 269927 B.U.K. Empress Asophia VIII 270156-270077 B.U.K. Empress Asophia VII 270256-270156 B.U.K. Empress Asophia VI 270345-270256 B.U.K. Empress Asophia V 270490-270345 B.U.K. Empress Asophia IV 270521-270490 B.U.K. Empress Asophia III 270589-270521 B.U.K. Empress Asophia II 270670-270589 B.U.K. Empress Asophia I 270724-270670 B.U.K. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics